remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Splicer
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information These beings are the product of gene splicing, eugenics, and selective genetic engineering. Only within the last century and a half were they initially created. Created initially for war. These creatures are often times rather violent, or find great joy in the aforementioned violence. Often they are created to serve a specific purpose, or job, and will be tailored to best suit those jobs. War Splicers are bred for war, Labor splicers are made to do manual labor, and cosmetic splicers are bred for sex trades or nebulous purposes. This particular race is rarely seen among the middle class or higher and are often mistreated by society, widely considered as second class citizens or flat out banned from certain establishments. Appearance A splicer of the two 'miscellaneous' races are the ones that look artificially made. Thus they tend to be more symmetrical or look more unique, this means their furs or skin tones or appearance tends to be FAR more various than their over all species. Such as unnatural hair or fur colors, or unnatural skin colors, or even mutations such as indigo crab claws. Personalities Though no real personality can be pin-pointed they use to be a very efficient organic fighting force so were very orderly, but the war type Splicers now seen as pitiable abominations tend to seek refuge in hidden locations so as not to feel like they will be hunted down. Despite this 'cosmetic splicers' tend to be far more arrogant and vain since they got what they asked for usually. History, Society, and Influence in the Solar System Splicers have little to no society, instead they live among society, usually in service to it. Splicers were created for their particular purpose, and then to simply die. They are often mistreated, beaten, or used for some type of labor or task. Often times, Splicers will revolt against their masters, leading to many splicers being thrown into exile, or hunted. Splicers were originally created to fight during the Resource War. War Splicers played a massive role in the war, being used to bolster numbers for the Human military, who was losing the battle at the time. They were selectively bred to have a fierce loyalty to their masters and made a massive difference, turning the tides of war. Once the war was over, they were abandoned or exterminated. Some felt betrayed, others escaped. Some were even dumped on Earth to live out their days, which were already genetically numbered to be short. Humanity did not want these dangerous splicers to outlive themselves. '' Diplomacy Splicers are one of two races treated with very little respect over all, but are usually pitied, although splicers usually respond apathetically, uncaring and uninterested. * Human: Traitors And The Biggest Threats. They with the help of Shivans made them, so why did they find them as wastes of flesh? What did they ever do to them that would cause them this extinction act? To say the least trust for Humans is very sparse if even that. * Drevii: A little arrogant, but not the worst race out there. Drevii tend to treat Splicers well enough, but their whole 'your trying too hard' attitude is very off putting to the Splicers. * Cybernetic: Hope they don't fight again. Splicers and Cybernetics have a common origin of being a tool for humans and other races, so they have a sympathetic understanding with them, that's why some splicers make great mechanics, just so they can help cybernetics. * Mytharii: Why do they keep hunting us? Mytharii find Splicers as the perfect prey to prove themselves, but for the splicers that's a terrible idea, so they end up having to be on guard when a Mytharii tribal is around. * Mutant: Sibling Race. Mutants get some pity from splicers for being 'born that way'. But due to similar hate from other species, this tends to make them look out for one another, even to the extent of a symbiotic relationship. * Anshiri: And they think 'we're' strange. Splicers won't admit it openly but they find the Anshiri very strange even for an alien race, just the same the Anshiri are so friendly it's given them enough respect to not say in their face they are strange. * Verga'an: No Official Opinion. Oddly enough Splicers and Verga'an don't have long enough conversations with one another to really form an opinion of the other, they leave them along for the most part at least. * Shivan: We Apologize For What We Did. Shivan were one of the very few races that actually respected the splicer race, they were even the aids in their creation, so when they were used by humans to force Shivans out of their homes it made them feel terrible for their deed, they feel they will never be able to apologize for what they've done. Splicer Representative Darwin Thorsten: It's ok that I'm here right? This is where the interview is being held? It is? Alright well what do you want to know? If I can help it I would rather not be here longer than I need to be '' 'Splicer history? It's pretty short but if your fine with that, that's easy enough to explain''' '' 'Well as some of the older humans know most of us were made using Shivan and Anshiri science to make living weapons so they wouldn't use their own people, of course that didn't work quite as planned seeing as most Splicers back in the day were Humans and later on everything else.' '' 'At first it was all for Earth, that was what a lot of us believed, this war is meant to take back Earth and fix it. . . but the war didn't end there, it was after we were forced to fight the Shivan and force them out of their home that we realized something was wrong' But we couldn't argue much, we knew what we signed up for. . . we didn't know what would happen to us 'after' the Solar war, a lot of us were disposed of, it was a horrible sight, so we had to fight back now and again, but ultimately there was enough peace to go around. '' 'Just not a lot of work for living weapons, and the only splicers that didn't get the 'weapon' treatment, were the ones that 'intentionally' got spliced.' '' 'There, Splicer history that everyone knows, are we done?' *The interview to the surprise of the interviewers ended rather easily, no attacks, no escorts, just payment, straight forward answers, and calm conversations* In-Character Doctor's Analysis noises from the transmitter, as a catchy, electronic tune plays "EarthGov Department of Natural Research proudly presents... The world, and you!" *bzzzzzzzzzzt.* voice of a sarcastic, proper and very Germanic voice comes over the recording "Oh.. It's you again. Well I certainly hope your day has been particularly enjoyable as we are now going to be discussing another fun filled episode of the world and you.. Today we will be going over a rather interesting minority of people all unique in their own ways, the Splicers are humanoids genetically altered to differ from the average human being in society. Now you may be asking just -how- these beings came into existence.. Well, it's quite simple really you need only to look into the name of their origin. A Splicer would imply that it is a human being that was genetically spliced through some means, mostly of the scientific variety, resulting in an abnormal collection traits inherited through the DNA that was involved in such a process.. ..In, layman terms since I can only imagine most of you have no clue what these words means, some people through some way or another became a human being with animal like features or various subtle mutations. I believe the Japanese were likely at fault for this one.. Splicers may seem rather harmless, modified humans but like all.. Great? Innovations in science there is always the dark, creepy underbelly.. Some splicers are spliced to the point of becoming mutated hybrid monsters of various traits, whereas another type of splicer are human beings who have abused this science resulting in them becoming a mass of contorted flesh and limbs indistinguishable to modern society. Even worse however, is the splicers that are made for biological weapons programs designed to create 'super soldiers' in order to counter todays problems with the wonder that is black market science combined with genetic research, creating feral human beings that usually lack most of their original sentience.. One such example in our records would be the case of a very unique child that was raised and groomed to become the violent and unstable monster he is today.. *ringing* Hold on. ... Yes what, I'm busy.. What?.. What do you mean he got loose. ..How many?..Their faces are missing... Uggghhh.. I'll be right there. ..Well, this has been another exciting segment today. Now if you excuse me I have to go clean up this mess before the other employee's discover the gruesome 'redecorating' job -he- did.." END::.. Race Rumors # Said to be super soldiers a lot of the time. # Said to be the predecessors of Mutants. # Supposedly the closest race to Shivans. # Maybe the reason there are so many rebels in settlements. # Possibly radiation proof. # Nothing but thieves with hot goods in the slums. # Are worst than roaches in population. # Usually a good looking splicer is due to a doctor in the area. # Offspring are supposedly mutants not splicers. # Supposedly an explanation for psychics which can't be proven even then. # Have been able to blend in with other races if modded that way. # Secretly used in major corporations as a lesser racial work force. Additional Reference Images Vendor Shark.jpg Vendor Alexander.jpg Unnamed (5).png Unnamed (4).png Splicer4444.png Image0.jpg SplicerMutant.png Splicer (3).png Splicer (2).png 1325850e2486ab26ac2693761bcd33cc.png 34854332a4cdce6b0495b9d817a97685--arte-furry-furries.jpg Snapshot_006.jpg 25808175217_2ddc32492e_o.jpg 29661062668_b6d1b4e578_o.jpg 29661063198_46ae02fe33_o.jpg 29685405037_3667be0f74_o.jpg 30108757917_fef084a4ae_o.jpg 30397429298_8a5821e368_o.jpg 30542293888_b8b3d8b19d_o.jpg 30542294558_07f6046692_o.jpg 30753480888_847dde237a_o.jpg 30753482378_1fe00bdbb6_o.jpg 40087166970_5023dd6125_o.jpg 42716845975_873fb28080_o.jpg 42716846875_46f9293a9b_o.jpg 43546872224_a7ba23b1b5_o.jpg 43546872554_4582285b46_o.jpg 25808175217_2ddc32492e_o.jpg Category:Races & Species